


five times will solace hugged someone and one time he was hugged back

by professorrjlupin



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, Fluff & Angst, Gen, implied solangelo but it's not the main focus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21611986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/professorrjlupin/pseuds/professorrjlupin
Summary: will likes hugs.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 5
Kudos: 153





	five times will solace hugged someone and one time he was hugged back

**Author's Note:**

> im sick of solangelo fics where nico is the angsty one and he has Depression and Issues while will just supports him and is happy all the time. y'all he fought two wars! he probably had to do serious medical procedures before he turned thirteen! he's lost two older brothers and has to keep everything in order or else someone might die. let will be sad 2k19. 
> 
> if you like this fic then yell at me on my tumbler @proffessorrjlupin. or yell at me if you don't like it. i accept all yells.

**one**

his momma was crying. will didn’t understand why she was crying: it was nine in the morning and the sunlight was finding it’s way into every corner of their small kitchen. it was the first day of summer and will was about to make eggo waffles. momma was going to sing in a big stadium in two weeks and life is good. how could she be crying? 

will approached her at the kitchen table, her head in her hands. she looked like an adult sitting there- granted, everyone taller than will’s nine year old self was considered an adult, but her face in this moment was especially burdened, her hair tied into a bun at the nape of her neck that was more depressing than sloppy chic. was someone hurt again? last time when someone was hurt two days ago, will was able to help them. just a little pat on their broken elbow made everything better like that. it might make him really tired again, but if momma needed some help than he could do it, he could do it real well. 

“momma?” he asked. he placed a hand on her knee, looking up at her. she was pinching the bridge of her nose like she does when she’s anxious. he wrapped his arms around her awkwardly, maneuvering around the chair until his body was being pressed into hers with all the warmth he could muster. “momma,” he said again, begging to fill the space with some kind of noise. “it’ll be okay, i promise.” 

  
  


**two**

it was only two days after he hugged his momma in the kitchen until he got to camp half-blood. his momma sat on the train with him the whole ride, and even let him take the window seat as they drove through texas, tennessee, virginia, and finally new york, where he took a bus with a short man who called himself a satyr to the place: camp half-blood. they had a big roaring fire, with lots of kids his age and older, who called themselves demigods. everyone seemed to have a strange title at this camp. could will call himself a fairy? 

he was claimed his third week at camp in the middle of the campfire, a big glowing sun above his head. now will could call himself a demigod, too! he was a son of apollo, god of healing, music, and archery. everyone clapped for him, even the centaur guy who will still had trouble believing was actually a centaur. 

chiron- the centaur- walked him over to cabin seven after he collected his things. will could spot the cabin from a mile away- it was the only one who glowed like a torch in the sunset. the head counselor, michael, was standing on the porch waiting for him. will didn’t hesitate to rush into his arms, almost knocking him down into the grass. 

**three**

will is older now- he turned thirteen two weeks ago- and he’s offically old enough to work in the infirmary. he’s been here before, having watched the older kids and to get patched up himself, but now he’s wearing the scrubs and has a bag of ambrosia in his pocket. strangely, he’s not excited. 

he can’t see who is lying in the stretcher rolling in from all the blood. the older campers are yelling, forcing people out of the way and demanding supplies and the surgical room being prepared stat. 

_ “she needs blood, somebody get her blood!”  _

_ “what’s her type?”  _

_ “check the files-”  _

_ “nectar! someone pass the nectar-”  _

_ “if someone doesn’t clear the surgical room this instant, then let the gods help me!”  _

she was on a quest, will thinks. something went wrong and they got her back just in time. there were monsters involved, big ones that shouldn’t have been back from tartarus yet, but they’re here now. 

they tried. will passed and cleaned things, doing basic work to keep her alive. but there was already poison in her system, already too far gone. 

will wanted to throw down his scrubs and never turn back, but there was work to do, a pyre to be made and someone who will inevitably break a bone or two tomorrow. instead, he went outside, found his sister, and hugged her. he was never so glad to hold someone who’s heart was still beating. 

**four**

everyones telling him to rest, saying that he’ll be no good in the field have dead, but he needs to keep himself occupied. 

_ cecil should be awake by now,  _ he keeps saying to himself.  _ it wasn’t that bad of a healing process, not too much ambrosia.  _ will paces around the makeshift infirmary, biting his nails without regard for how unsanitary it is.  _ or was it? _

more people were rushing in from the battles across manhattan, spilling monster dust where street performers used to dance. he sees the statue of liberty out the window as we walks toward cecil’s bed for the fifth time and- 

will can’t help but laugh. cecil’s eyes may be only half open, but they’re open, goddamnit, and that’s something to celebrate. 

_ “my ribs, will, watch for my ribs!”  _

there’s still a war to be won. 

**five**

another war in the bag, along with more wounded and destruction to be tended to. much less this time around, but an injury is an injury. 

its nighttime and most of the patients have fallen asleep. will had closed the last curtain and turned off the last lamp to find kayla staring at him across the room. one of the few lucky ones, she had limited injuries and helped around with the best of her ability. (which wasn’t much, but what she could do she did very well, will wants to say.) 

“we did it, will,” she said. he nodded. 

“in the bag.” 

she laughed, head tilted back. “in the bag, indeed.” he walks towards her, their bodies intertwining without thought. 

**+**

will does not like heights. he does not like being in tall buildings with windows. he does not like stairs that wind up and up to someplace that’s too far to see. he does not like the escalators in times square that go up the entire complex. it’s safe to say that will likes to be as close to the ground as possible at all times. 

so when piper gets injured in the woods, which is completely across camp from the infirmary, jason flies over like a fighter jet and grabs will. 

“she slipped on the rock and hit her head, she doesn’t-” 

“it’s probably a concussion, where is-” 

will didn’t get a chance to complete the questiom before jason grabbed his waist and zipped into the air. 

will was not a fan. 

he found himself in a cot in the infirmary, burying himself under the covers so no one could see how hard he was shaking even after twenty minutes. he was trying to wait it out, catch some sleep and recover, until he heard someone walk towards him. 

“will?” it was nico. will knew immediately from the italian accent. 

“yeah?” 

“are you, uh, okay?” there was a small smack. will interpreted it as nico face-palming in embarrassment. “i mean, obviously you’re not. is there… ah, can i give you a hug?” 

will blinked, his shaking turned slower. nico di angelo, who jumped when jason patted him on the shoulder three days ago, asking for a hug? will peeked above the covers to see him there, arms slightly outstretched and red creeping up his face. 

“i don’t usually do hugs, but i know you like them because you, um, you do them alot? you always ask if someone wants one, it’s you’re, ah, go to... “ 

“yes,” will said. 

nico nodded. he stared at his arms for a second as if processing the command before sitting down and tensely putting his arms around will’s blanket bundle. after a moment of nico laying ontop of will like he was rock, will opened up his covers and told nico to crawl in. 

“you’re okay? with that?” 

“i’m okay if you’re okay.” 

“i’m…” will had never seen him this red before. will doesn’t think he’s heard nico say this many words in one hour before. “yes.” he slipped in with a fair share of bumping around, then added some more as he tried to hug will from inside the bed. 

it took three minutes to find a comfortable position, where both of them were under the covers and holding each other like favorite stuffed animals. 

will likes hugs. he likes nico. he likes the laundry detergent they clean the infirmary sheets with. will can stop shaking. 


End file.
